Sick with the flu
by Abie05
Summary: ...ON HIATUS... [Part of my own SK series: Stories of Funbari Onsen] little Hana gets sick and Yoh and Anna [with Hao] do everything to make him feel better. YohAnnaHana Please R&R!
1. 1: Sick!

**Sick with the Flu! **

**Summary:** little Hana gets sick and Yoh and Anna (With Hao) do everything to make him feel better.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not OWN Shaman king.

**A/N:** Woot! Hey minna-san! Welcome to my new fic! I hope you guys will like this one!

Anyways, this story is based on my own SK series titled: "Stories of Funbari onsen" it's about Yoh and Anna's life as a married couple with their 5 year-old son Hana in the Onsen. It's a funny sitcom-like series actually, this is just one part of the story. So expect lots of crazyness and humor!

So read on if you're interested... Enjoy and don't forget REVIEW!

**ooo0000ooo **

**Chapter 1: Sick. **

Morning at the Asakura Household... It was one of those ordinary days where Yoh whines and cry about making breakfast while his wife Anna just sits there reading the paper and drinking tea.

Sometimes he would think that The both of them were the opposites. He was the wife and She was the husband. It was always like that ever since they got married.

Anna did fulfill her duties as a mother though. Since they had Hana, she was the one who took care of the little boy. I guess you could say she just like being a mom, but she loves Yoh like a wife would do.

"Yoh? Is breakfast ready yet?" The blonde asked flipping the page of the news paper.

"Almost." Yoh answered through midst of waterfall tears.

"Okay. Hurry up. I'm starving..." She said taking a sip of her tea.

Suddenly a small boy with blonde unruly hair entered the dining room while rubbing his eyes to rid his sleepyness. "Good morning mommy..." He greeted sleepily as he sat down next to his mom.

Anna looked at the boy beside her and smiled. "Good morning sleepy head!" She said as she ruffled his hair. Then on cue, Yoh entered the dining room with 3 plates of pancakes.

"Breakfast time!" He cheerfully called out and placed the plates on the table.

"Good morning Hana!" He said as he saw his son and sat himself down.

Hana just weakly nod at his dad.. "morning..."

"You okay kiddo? You look a little pale." Yoh said passing the maple syrup to his wife.

Hana blinked and rubbed his eyes again. "Uh... I'm okay... I'm just a little tired."

Anna looked at the boy worriedly. "Well, eat up and you go rest afterwards okay?"

"Okay mommy..." Hana said hoarsly and took his fork to eat his breakfast. When he was about to feed himself Hana began coughing...

Anna and Yoh stopped eating and they looked at their son who was now coughing and pausing alot. Hana looked even more paler... "Mommy, I'm not feeling well..." He said.

The concerned blonde went to her son, She put her hand on his forehead. "Oh my god! Hana you're burning up!" She said taking Hana to her and giving him a hug. "What happened? Did you take a cold bath last night?" Anna asked.

"No" Hana shook his head slowly. " I took a bath in the onsen like you told me too..."

Suddenly Yoh remembered something and he choked on the food he was eating, he coughed and recovered fast. Then He shrunk on his seat.

Anna looked at her husband. "Yoh chew your food..." then he turned back to Hana "Then what happened that made you sick?"

Hana leaned his head to his mom's chest and thought about it... "hm.. I remember my window being open all night and I didn't have my blanket and-- ACHOO!" he sneezed and sniffled.

"Bless you." She got a tissue nearby and she wiped it on his son's nose. "Your window? It was broken right?"

Yoh was now quietly getting up from his seat and tip toeing for the kitchen.

"But I thought I told your daddy to fix the hinges...--" Then Anna shot a glare to Yoh who was almost by the kitchen door. "YOH!"

Yoh froze as he heard his wife's angry tone. He slowly turned his head and looked behind his shoulder. "y-yes dear?"

Anna stood up carrying a dizzy little Hana with her. Her right hand was carrying the boy and left was on her waist. She tapped her foot and an icy glare was formed on her pretty face.  
"Come here Yoh..." She said in a serious tone.

Yoh sweatdropped and gulped. Obediently he did as he was told. He came to Anna and...

SMACK!

the Legendary left slap.

She left her husband on the floor, with a stinging red hand mark on his cheek and overflowing tears in his eyes. "Ow."

**ooo0000ooo **

Anna carried Hana up the stairs to his room. She was still furious about his lazy, good-for-nothing husband. Luckily Hana was almost asleep on her shoulders when she painfully slapped Yoh, little kids shouldn't be exposed to violence.

When the blonde reached Hana's room, She laid the weak little boy on his bed and made him comfortable. Hana slowly opened his eyes, "Mommy?" He called out with a hoarse voice.

"Yes sweetie? Mommy's here." Anna said smiling at his son.

The blonde boy sat up from his bed, but his mom stopped him. "Hana no, you should lie down... you're sick." then she muttered. "no thanks to your lazy daddy..."

Hana gave a weak smile, he find it funny when his mom makes fun of his dad. Then he frowned. "Will I get better mommy?"

"Of course you will sweetie... In a few days you'll be all better." She said as she tucked him on his bed. "We'll call your Uncle Faust to take a look at you later. For now, go to sleep and rest." Anna said kissing him on the head.

Hana smiled. "Okay mommy..." He closed his eyes and made himself comfy.

Anna stood up and went to the open window that Yoh forgot to fixed. She shook her head and turned to leave. She gave one last look at her son as she opened the door and smiled at him.

**ooo0000ooo **

Downstairs... Anna went back to the dining room and Yoh was still on the floor, cheeks still burning red. She looked down on her husband and suddenly kicked him, "Hey! get up and call Faust! NOW!" She yelled.

"H-hai anata!" Yoh said standing up and rushing to the other room where the phone was.

Anna just looked his pathetic husband go and sighed.

**ooo0000ooo **

**To be continued... **

**A/N:** hehe... poor Yoh! uhm... sorry for the short chapter... I got lazy. Damn! LOL! Next chapter Faust comes to the onsen and takes a look at wittle hana-chan! WAAAAAIIII! KAWAII no HANA-CHAN! 3


	2. 2: The Doctor is IN

**Sick with the flu! **

**DISCLAIMER: **...refer to chapter 1...

**A/N:** Heya! Abie05 here! I'm so glad you liked my fic! again, i'm sorry for the short previous chapter... This time this one's long... (Is it? O.o;) bah! whatever.. Anyway, I'll shut my trap now so all of you can read on... Hope you'll like this one.

Oh yeah! REVIEW later on pwease? thanx!

**ooo0000ooo **

**Chapter 2: the Doctor is IN. **

Yoh slumped by the couch clutting his burning cheeks. Then he grabbed the phone by the side table and dialed Faust's clinic.

Its been 5 years ever since the crazed necromancer decided to open a health clinic and use his medical skills to a better purpose. No more messing with other people's internal organs.

the brunette waited while the other line was ringing.

"Guten tag. You have reached Dr. Johann Faust's Clinic. I am not available at the minute, so just leave your desired message or check-up appointment after the beep... Oh and If you are Yoh Asakura who didn't fixed his son's window and making him sick, I'll be right there after my grocery shopping today. Thank you." BEEP...

Yoh just looked at the receiver, shrugged and said; "Uh... yeah. Alright then... see you later, I guess." then he hunged up.

After putting the receiver to its cradle he colapsed at the sofa, his cheeks still hurting by Anna's slap. "Ow... ow..." he rolled on his side and...

THUD.

He suddenly fell on the hard floor. but he didn't bother standing up, he just stayed there weeping anime-style and clutching his painful cheek.

On cue, Hao poofed out of nowhere... "Hiya Little bro!" He greeted with a smile.

Yoh didn't move or speak.

"Yoh? what's wrong bro?" the long haired shaman crouched down to look at his twin brother. "Hey... hello?" he started poking Yoh with a stick he got from nowhere. "Yoh! hey! hey! You alive? Hey!" He blinked then he gave an evil grin.

"YES! Yoh's dead! I can finally have Anna and Hana for myself! Mwahahahahahaha!" He said standing up victoriously. (a/n: Hao's goal here is to steal Anna from Yoh and make her his wife... and all that lame crap. XD)

Just when Hao was about to walk away. Someone grabbed him by his ankles making the fire shaman fall face-first on the wooden floor.

"OWW! HEY! who the--!" then he saw Yoh still weeping. "I'm not dead... " he muttered.

"Crap! I thought you were... Ah well, So much for that..." Hao said sitting up next to his brother. Yoh sat up too.

"So whatcha doin' on the floor bro?" Hao asked. "And why the hell is your cheek burning red?" he pointed at his right cheek.

the short-haired shaman hung his head. "Ah.. well, Anna slapped me silly because I forgot to fix Hana's window yesterday making him sleep with it open the whole night and making him sick." he explained.

"What!" Hao glared at his lazy brother. "What kind of father are you?"

Yoh continued to weep. "I know! I didn't mean too! I'm so sorry!"

"Serves you right! I'd really slap you hard if you make MY son sick..." Hao said. "Or maybe even beat you up or maybe kill you... Oh yeah!" Yoh pouted like a little kid. "I know!" then he sighed.

"So, where's the kid now?" Hao asked standing up.

"He's sleeping, I think..." the youngest twin said finally recovering from the pain. (Wow, that was fast...O.o;)

Suddenly Anna called from the kitchen. "YOH! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT HERE AND WASH THE DISHES! NOW!"

"Ha-Hai!" He called back and rushed inside the kitchen.

Hao just looked at him go and shook his head. "Poor little brother..." then he grinned. "me likes it..." he followed Yoh's trail as he laughed.

**ooo0000ooo **

Inside the kitchen, Yoh was now washing the dishes while Anna was by the stove cooking something. Now that's something you don't see everyday... of course, She learned how to cook too.

Then Hao entered the kitchen. "Hey Anna! How's my only favorite sister-in-law doing?"

Anna glared at him. "Oh great! you're here..." she said coldly.

"Oh Anna! You're cold as ice! how can you greet me like that?" Hao said acting hurt. "I'm just trying to be nice..." he pretended to cry.

The blonde just rolled her eyes. "Whatever..."

The fire shaman cut the act before Anna would throw him out the house again... "So, whatcha cookin'?" He asked getting close to her.

"I'm making chicken soup for Hana. It will make him feel better..." She said as she stirred the pot with a ladle.

"Will it now? Maybe Hana might even get worst of you let him eat what you're cooking..." Hao muttered.

A vain popped out on Anna's forehead.

"ARGH!" She grabbed Hao by his cape and dragged him to the back door. Then she opened it and threw a still smiling Hao by the pile of trash.

"AND STAY OUT, YOU-- YOU JERK!" She yelled out.

Hao's head suddenly popped out from the pile of garbage and he grinned smoothly, " Man! I love that woman!" he laughed then he disappeared.

Back inside the kitchen, Anna was now carrying a bowl of hot soup on a tray and muttering angrily "Stupid Hao Asakura..." She went to the hallway up to the stairs to Hana's room.

Yoh stopped rinsing the dishes and looked at his angry wife go. He sighed.

**ooo0000ooo **

Anna carefuly made her way upstairs to Hana's room. When she got there she balanced the tray on her arm and knock quietly on the door. "Hana?" She called softly, opening the door.

The little boy was still sleeping when she went inside. But he stirred as he heard his mother's voice. "Hum.. M-mommy?" He said opening an eye.

Anna smiled sweetly at his son as she put down the tray on a small table nearby. "Hey. How are you feeling sweetie?" She asked sitting down on the bed by Hana's side.

"I feel dizzy..." He said as he held his head with his little hands. "And hot... and hungry..."

"Well, I made you chicken soup so you will feel better." the blonde said. "Can you feed youself? Do you want mommy to do it?"

"Uh... I can eat by myself." Hana said blinking weakly then he coughed.

Anna smiled at her little boy. He was growing up..

"Alright. Let me help you sit up on your bed." She said as she held Hana by his arm and helping him sit down. She put a pillow at his head board so he can be comfortable. "There. All better?"

Hana nodded in reply. then Anna put the tray infront of him, placed a table napkin on his chest in case he got spilled on. "There you go. Now eat up... Your Uncle Faust will be here soon to check you up."

The boy slowly grabbed the spoon next to the hot bowl, scoop it in the soup and he paused.

"Uhm... Mommy, can you still feed me? Please?" He smiled with a pale face.

Anna chuckled and ruffled his son's unruly hair gently. "Silly. Alright, give me the spoon."

Hana just smiled at his mom faintly as he gave the silverware to the blonde.

**ooo0000ooo **

Downstairs, Yoh was finished doing the dishes and thought about fixing Hana's window... uh, sort of... actually he felt guilty about making Hana sick so he thought of a plan (-1-) to help him feel better. This made him grin his trademark grin.

Hao suddenly poofed out of nowhere again. "Hi bro!"

"Oh hey Hao!" Yoh greeted. "You shouldn't be here... Anna will kill you once she sees you again."

"Oh don't worry. I won't mess with her this time. I just want to visit my sick little nephew." Hao said. "Where is Hana anyway?"

"I told you, he's resting. Maybe eating this minute because Anna brought him the chicken soup to his room." Yoh said walking to the hallway to the front door. "I'm gonna get the mail."

"Alright. I'll be right here..." Hao waved at his twin brother.

Yoh opened the sliding door and wore his slippers then he went outside to where the mail box was. There was mail alright, mostly bills and advertisment mails. He sighed as he saw them. "Oh boy... bills again. Don't they write to us just to say 'hi'? Its always been 'pay until the deadline' geez..." He muttered.

"Yoh!" Someone called out from behind him. Yoh suddenly jumped when he heard his name. "H-huh?" he looked at the newcomer who smiled at him.

"Oh Faust! Its you..." The brunette said as he smiled back.

"Sorry if I'm late. I just went grocery shopping with Eliza." He said looking at this side where a beautiful nurse spirit appeared.

"Uh yeah I know... I called your clinic today.." He paused. "Oh yeah, how did you know I didn't fix Hana's window making him sick?" Yoh asked suspiciously.

"Oh please! Its almost winter... many kids are sick today and that's the same reason most people say these days." Faust explained with his fluent german accent. "Now, take me to the patient... quickly."

And Yoh did so...

**ooo0000ooo **

The two Shamans along with Hao, went upstairs to Hana's room.

Hana's room was the one on the right and was once Anna's room when they weren't married yet.

The men stopped as Yoh knocked on the door (they had the inn renovated and had doors for their rooms.) "Anna? Faust is here to look at Hana." He said, then he opened the door.

He found his wife wiping his son's mouth with a table napkin. "Hey." She greeted. " Hana just finished eating." She said pointing at the half eaten soup. The boy was now lying down looking really pale. "Uh... mommy... I feel like throwing up again..." he moaned.

Anna looked at him worriedly. "Sweetie, don't force yourself to throw up... just lie down okay?"

Hana whimpered as a reply.

"Let me take a look at him..." Faust said stepping infont.

"Well yeah, I mean, that's what you're here for! Duh!" Hao said testily. Faust just glared at him.

"Anyway..." Faust said ignoring Hao's exsistence. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to Hana's bed. "Eliza, prepare my things please?" He said to his beloved (dead) wife.

Eliza just nodded in reply getting a folding bag out of nowhere and opening it. It was full of doctor stuff... (a/n: Duh! XD)

"Thank you my darling..." Faust cooed then he turned to Hana. "Guten tag Hana. How are you feeling right now?" he asked.

Hao opened his mouth to say something but Yoh nudged him on his arm.

"Uh... I feel dizzy, hot, and my head hurts and I wanna get better now!" He wailed and finally, he cried. Anna hugged his son lovingly. "Shh... its okay Hana. You'll be better soon..." She said wiping Hana's hot tears with a tissue. The little boy sniffled and burried his aching head to his mother's chest.

"Yes, Hana. You're mommy's right... You'll be better soon... and I'm sorry for making you sick." Yoh said assuringly coming over to his family and hugging both of them.

little Hana looked up to his dad. "Daddy?" Then to Faust, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Hana! You'll be better and be good-looking, like your Uncle Hao." Hao said grinning proudly. "Ooh! Left over soup!" he suddenly said as he saw Hana's unfinished bowl and started eating it.

Hana giggled silently while Anna, Yoh and Faust winced at Hao. "Ew...?"

"Anyway..." Faust said once again, "Let's check you up now shall we?" He said to Hana.

The boy pulled away from his mom's hug and lied down on his bed. "Okay, uncle Faust... make me get better." he said hoarsly.

Faust chuckled. "I can't do that, but I'll help you get better." then he smiled and began his examination.

Anna and Yoh were now standing, smiled in each other's arms. The blonde kissed her husband. You could say Anna forgives Yoh.

as for Hao.. he just continued gorging on Hana's uneaten soup. Anna and Yoh winced even more.

"Uh... is it safe for him to eat that? I mean, it isn't contaminated by Hana's germs right?" Yoh asked Anna.

Anna shrugged. "I don't know... but I do know that Hana puked on it." She whispered to Yoh and She laughed. "A little..."

The Shaman sweatdropped and winced. "Eww..."

**oooOOOOooo **

After the check-up... Faust said it was just the case of the common cold. Nothing to worry about. Hana had fallen asleep after that and Hao... felt sick all of a sudden.

"Thank you very much Faust." Yoh said shaking the necromancer's hand as they went outside the gate. He decided to accompany the doctor as he left their house.

"No problem... I'm happy to have helped. I am a doctor of course." Faust said smiling. Yoh smiled too.

"Oh yeah, and I'll send you a bill in a week..." Faust added flatly.

"NANI!" Yoh said with bulging eyes. "Y-you're not serious right?" he laughed nervously.

Faust laughed heartily then he stopped. "... I'm serious."

"Oh come on! Why don't you just give me a friendly letter! You know, instead of me paying, you just say 'hi'? Please? please!" Yoh begged.

"No Yoh... I'm not that stupid." Faust said as he started to leave. "... and good-bye."

"Come on! Please?" the brunette begged more as he started to follow the necromancer.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Onegai?"

"YOH!"

**...To be continued... **

**ooo0000ooo **

**(-1-)** Yoh's idea will be in the next chapter... :)

**A/N:** WAI! chapter 2 done! Well... watcha guys think? Hope you liked it.. Hao was disgusting ne? LOL! He's silly here... o.O; Anyways, thanx for reading and yeah, REVIEW to complete everything! I might not update if I don't have 5 or more reviews... -laughs- I mean it... Okie! Ja, minna!


	3. 3: The Buzzer

**Sick with the Flu! **

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope. Don't own Shaman King... Aw man!

**A/N:** Hey! Abie05 here! I'm so HAPPY that you guys like my sidestory! It is cute ne?

**I'd like to thank the ff. who reviewed: **

**-Mrs. Asakura Hao,  
-Holy girl,  
-Missing Pen,  
-hannah-asakura,  
-Distant AutumnMountain and  
-TwilightRhapsodyAngel. **

**A BIG THANX TO ALL OF YOU! **

Anyway, as I promise, here's chapter 3 of 'Sick with the flu' So, read on... and DON'T forget to REVIEW afterwards! ENJOY!

**ooo0000ooo **

**Chapter 3: The buzzer. **

"Tadaima..." a 21 year-old Yoh Asakura said as he opened the sliding door of their Inn.

He looked around to see if anyone was coming to greet him home, then he sighed. Aw, who was he kidding... Anna and Hana we're the only one inside the house, Hana was sick and Anna was probably with him. And Hao? He left for no reason, or maybe because he felt weird when he ate the left-over soup. (Eeewww...)

He took off his sandals and went inside. He carried a brown paperbag on his left arm and a plastic bag in his right hand.

"Yoh Asakura!" Yelled a voice by the 4th step of the stairs. This made the Shaman jump off his feet.

"Gah! Uh... A-anna... You scared me..." He said as he saw his wife come down the stairs with her arms folded.

"Where have you been?" Anna asked with an eyebrow raised.

Yoh scratched his head. "Well, I sorta followed Faust when I was begging him for us not to pay... When he got annoyed with me he suggested that I should go buy Hana the required medicine he needs since I was already in downtown. So, why not?" He finished and gave the plastic bag with 2 small rectangular boxes inside (the bottle of medicine is inside the box) to Anna.

"Hmm... Well done Yoh." She smiled at him then she smirked. "You finally got your lazy butt to do something useful."

She looked at the brown bag on his arm. "What about that one?" She asked pointing at it.

"Oh this? I thought of this idea earlier this morning so I went to the hardware store to buy the materials." He said rummaging inside the bag.

"Really now?" She suddenly got curious. Yoh wouldn't do or think of stuff that were not part of his slacking habits.

Yoh grinned. "Yeah, I felt guilty about making Hana sick so there I decided to think about this great idea to make him feel a little better."

"So what exactly is this 'great idea' of yours?" Anna asked smirking. She was new to Yoh today, but she knew he was doing this for their son and she's happy about it.

Yoh winked at her, "You'll find out soon enough..." He passed by Anna to go up the stairs. "I'll just have to set it up first..."

The Itako smiled at his husband as she stared at him go up the stairs. Then she made her way to the kitchen seeing that Yoh is going to be busy to make dinner.

**ooo0000ooo **

"...there we go.. Okay, I'm done here..." Yoh said coming down a short ladder, with a screwdriver in his hand. He was in the hallway and he just finished installing something on the ceiling.

"Better go show Hana this..." He said smiling a big smile on his face.

He went to Hana's door and knock to see if he's awake. "Hana?" He called quietly.

"Come in..." Said a small muffled and hoarse voice (due to his cold of course.)

Yoh opened the door and saw Hana sitting on his bed with a lot of crumpled up and used tissue paper on his blanket. The little 5 year-old was on his last piece of tissue, then he blowed his nose hard.

"Hey.." The Shaman greeted his son, "How're you feeling?" He asked even though he know's he's feeling worst.

Hana sniffled as he crumpled the tissue he used. "Hi daddy. I'm okay... still feeling dizzy." Then he shook the empty tissue box. "uh... I ran out of tissues again."

"Don't worry I'll get you more.." Yoh said giving Hana a smile. "In the meantime, I have something to give you..."

Hana dropped his head on his fluffy pillow and looked at his dad weakly. "Yeah? What is it daddy?"

"Here." He said handing a small box-like thing with a red button on the middle. Hana looked at it and he smiled widely. "Daddy, you got me a TV for my room? Cool!" he said with droopy eyes.

Yoh sweatdropped, O.o; "Uh... No. It's actually a buzzer..."

"Oh. What's that?" The little kid asked as he continued to look at the 'buzzer'.

"Well, try it out! go on... press the red button." The shaman said.

Hana pressed the button and a loud BUZZ sound was heard on the hallway... suddenly followed by a crash from downstairs.

"Uh... what was that?" Hana asked at the crashing sound.

Yoh scratched his head. "Hmm... I didn't know that it has crashing sounds too..." He thought about it. "Anyway, that's just what you need to do to call for your mommy and me. You don't need to shout out, just push the button and we'll come running here if you need anything. Okay?" He said as he smiled.

"Wow.. this is great daddy... thank you." Hana said smiling faintly.

"I'll just tell your mom about that one." Yoh grinned, "Okay... now rest up and later you'll eat dinner and take your medicine." He said as he made his way to the door. He grabbed the doorknob and...

BUZZ!

Yoh looked at Hana, "Y-yeah son? You need anything?"

Hana blinked. "Uhm... daddy, can you get my trash can over here... please?"

Yoh smiled too. "Okay." he went to Hana's little desk and grabbed a red plastic trash can and placed it by his bedside. "There we go... now rest up."

Yoh went to the door then...

BUZZ!

"Yes Hana? Anything else?" He said smiling at his son.

"Uhm... daddy?" The little boy pointed at the crumpled and used tissues on his blanket.

"Okay." Yoh went over to his bed and got all the tissues and piled them in the trash can. "there. Anything else you want me to do?" He asked before he left his room.

"Nope. Thank you daddy..." He said weakly. "I'll just buzz if I need anything..." then he turned on his side.

"Okay..." The shaman smiled and left his room.

He walked down the hallway, when suddenly...

BUZZ!

Yoh huffed and went back to Hana's room. He opened the door and poked his head inside. "Yeah Hana?"

the blonde boy coughed. "daddy, fluff my pillow for me please?"

"Alright..." the brunette went by his bed and fluffed his pillow. "thank you." Hana said to his dad.

"You're welcome." Yoh said making his way to the door and out the room.

We was in the hallway, then half way down the stairs...

BUZZ!

Yoh stopped and sighed and went back upstairs to Hana's room. "Yes Hana?" He asked.

"Uh... where's my box of tissues daddy?" Hana said as he rubbed his nose.

"Oh yeah, hold on..." He went outside to the bathroom and got a box of tissues from one the cabinets. "Here you go..." Yoh said putting the box on his bedside table. "Thank you." Hana said as he pulled his blanket close to him.

He went out the room, to the hallway, to the stairs and finally, to the living room. He sighed a relief, as he was about to sit down on the couch...

BUZZ!

Yoh closed his eyes and mumbled something... then he went back upstairs.

"Yeah son?" He asked as he arrived at Hana's room.

"Uh... I can't reach the tissues and I need to blow my nose." The kid said.

Yoh handed the box to Hana without saying a word.

Then he went outside again, to the hallway, to the stairs and... "YOH! what the hell is that buzzing sound?" Anna yelled downstairs.

Yoh's eye twitched, he thought it was the buzzer again. "Oh... don't worry Anna, It's the buzzer I got Hana." He said going down the stairs. "So that he won't have to yell for you and me if he needs anything." He explained and he entered the kitchen.

Anna looked at his husband as he entered. "Wow, nice one genius. But you know, that buzzer might get to our heads... you know, get crazy after how many times it buzzes now..." She said putting her hands to her hips.

Yoh thought about that... "Nah, don't worry. It won't." He said sitting down on the chair. Then he noticed that there were scraps of broken glass on the floor.

"Hey, what happened here?" He asked.

"Oh, your 'buzzer' startled me and I accidentaly dropped them while I was setting the table." She said angrily. "And you're gonna clean it up!"

"WHA?" Yoh almost weeped.

Suddenly...

BUZZ!

"Well, there he goes..." Anna said pointing.

Yoh sighed, "Yeah, I'm on it..."

BUZZ!

"Yeah, hold on!" He made his way to the stairs, to the hallway, to Hana's room.

"Yes Hana?"

"Daddy, get me a glass of water please?"

"Okay. Just a second..." Then he went downstairs to the kitchen and got a glass of water for Hana. Then he went upstairs again.

"Here you--" then he notice Hana was already sleeping.

He sweatdropped and just shrugged. So he just drank the glass of water since he was thirsty now.

Then Hana woke up to find his glass of water being drinked by his dad.

"Daddy!" He called out.

O.o; "Hana! I thought you were sleeping!" He said.

"No. I was just resting my eyes." Hana whined.

"Alright, alright, I'll get another glass for you..." then he mumbled something as he went downstairs again.

"Here..." He said as he gave Hana the glass of water.

"Thank you." The little boy said drinking the liquid. After that he gave the empty glass to his dad.

"Okay, anything else?" Yoh asked once again.

"Nope. That's all..." Hana said lying back down.

"You sure?" He said eyeing his son.

the kid just nodded and turned on his side.

"Okay..." then Yoh went outside the room then downstairs.

BUZZ!

...At this point, you know the whole episode goes... Hana buzzes, Yoh goes upstairs, ask what he wants, Hana asks for some random bidding and you know the whole plot. (a/n: LOL!) And until Yoh finally had had it!

...BUZZ!

"WHAT?" Yoh suddenly yelled at his son as he entered his room.

Hana blinked.

and Yoh remembered his inside voices. "What is it Hana?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Daddy, I just wanted to say 'I love you'!" Hana said smiling weakly. "And thank you for making me feel better by getting everything I ask you to do..."

Yoh was touched. He smiled softly and sat down next to Hana. "Aaww... thanks son" He said as he hugged him and he hugged back. "Hope you do feel better soon..."

"Oh daddy!" then they paused still hugging each other. Hana suddenly spoke; "...so, can you get me a cookie?"

Yoh sweatdropped... O.O;

"HANA!"

**To be continued... **

**ooo0000ooo **

**A/N:** Wahahahahahaha! that was a hoot! SO minna, watcha think? Yeah, the buzzer thing was classic and I loved it! LOL! Anyway, Chapter 4 up next... and in the meantime, REVIEW! ja ne!


	4. 4: Hansel and Chloe?

**Sick with the Flu! **

**DISCLAIMER:** T.T Okay, this is just getting annoying... I don't own SHAMAN KING! There! Happy now?

**A/N:** Konichiwa minna-san! Welcome to chapter 4 of my stowie! hehe... I'm so HAPPY that you guys like this story! Again, A BIG THANX to all who reviewed and to winkieo and Hannami08, welcome to my YohAnnaHana fic!

Anyways, I'll end this stupid author's notes now so ya'll can read the next chappie... So hope you'll love this one and enjoy! REVIEW afterwards please... Ja: )

**ooo0000ooo **

**Chapter 4: Hansel and Chloe? **

The next morning at funbari Onsen, Yoh decided to uninstall the buzzer from the hallway which was driving him and Anna mad the previous night.

"Use this instead..." Yoh said tossing a small toy bell at a confused Hana. the shaman smiled happily at him while going out the room. No more annoying buzzing sounds.

Hana blinked a few times and looked at the bell on his hands. Then he paused. "Hey... This was my stuffed cow's bell. I've been looking for it since I was--" he stopped and counted his fingers. "1, 2, 4, 6, 3... Three years old." He said finally finished. Then he sighed and went to sleep.

**ooo0000ooo **

Yoh Asakura smiled all the way downstairs as he carried the retched buzzer, He happily hummed a tune while going on the back door where the garbage was. Then he threw it without a care and went back inside the house.

Suddenly a hungry looking rat appeared, sniffed on the buzzer, bit it with his pointy teeth and... quickly grabbing it and making a run for it? O.o; that was weird... (a/n: LMAO! XD)

Inside the house, the brunette was still smiling widely. He entered the kitchen where Anna was reading a book.

Anna put her book down and eyed her husband. "Why are you so happy about? I mean, freaky, creepy happy?" She asked wincing.

Yoh chuckled. "Well... I got rid of the buzzer and man I feel GREAT!" He said yelling the last word he said.

The itako just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just make lunch already! I'm straving..." She said going back on her reading.

"Sure thing Hon!" He called out cheerfully. Boy, is he happy or what?

Suddenly Hao entered from the back door. "Hey! Hey guys! guess what? I just saw a rat carrying a buzzer and running like crazy! Isn't that cool?" (a/n: LMAO! LOL! XD XD)

Anna didn't look away from her book and just muttered "Moron" siliently.

"That's nice, Nii-san!" The shaman said even though what Hao said is impossible. (But it IS possible! XD)

"Anyway," the fire shaman said taking a seat opposite to Anna. "How's Hana?" He asked.

"Oh, he's okay." Anna said behind her book. "As for me, I'm not, because you just came and visited again." She said coldly. Hao pretended to weep, anime-style. "Anna-chan! You're so mean! huhu..."

"Thank you." The itako said with a fake smile, then returned to her reading.

"Mou... Anata, stop teasing Nii-san." Yoh said with a smile at his wife.

but Anna just ignored him.

"So, Nii-san, what happened to you after you ate the left-over soup?" Yoh asked stirring the miso soup he was cooking.

Hao was absentmindly picking his ear. "huh? Oh, oh yeah... I suddenly felt weird after Faust left and I went home and silly me, It was just indigestion... bad indigestion." he said as he grinned.

Yoh winced and saw Anna shook in disgust from her seat or was she laughing on the inside?

Suddenly they heard a tinkle of a bell. Yoh looked from behind his shoulder. "Uh... Anna, that's Hana. I think he wants something."

Anna closed her book. "You gave him a bell?" She said glaring at Yoh who just grin there like an idiot. "Ugh. What are we french maids?" then she got to her feet and went upstairs.

"Don't worry Anna, I'll go with you..." Hao said following the blonde.

"Better not Nii-san... She'll hurt you again." Yoh warned his twin brother.

Hao stopped and thought about it... "You're right... thanx Otouto..." He gave a thumbs up to Yoh and returned back to his seat. He thought about the rat with the buzzer and laughed like an idiot.

**ooo0000ooo **

Upstairs, Hana was sitting up leaning on the pillow on his bed post. He closed his eyes and waited for someone to come.

Then there was a knock on the door, "Come in..." He said weakly.

the doorknob turned and Anna entered the room. "Hey..." She greeted. "You okay? Do you need something?" She asked with a smile.

Hana smiled back too, then he frowned. "Mommy, I'm bored... I try to sleep but I just can't..." He said.

Anna frowned too. "Well sweetie, we can't play because you're still sick. What else can we do?"

Hana smiled faintly. "Tell me a story?" he said innocently.

The blonde raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Alright..." She looked around and found she was still holding the book she was reading. "Read me that book mommy." Hana said pointing at it.

The itako looked at her son and blushed lightly. "Oh no, not this... its not allowed for little kids."

She laughed nevously and thought of an idea. "Oh, hold on..."

Anna went outside the room to the hallway. "YOH! GET UP HERE NOW!" She yelled. "BRING HAO WITH YOU TOO! NOW!" she added.

She went inside the room again and smiled at her sick little boy. Then she heard quick footsteps coming up the stairs. "Here they are..." She said.

"H-hai Anna?" Yoh said as he reached Hana's door and phanting short breaths.

Hao just popped inside with the use of his magic.

"No fair Nii-san!" Yoh complained at his brother.

Hao just grinned victoriously and stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Y-yeah? What is it Anna?" Yoh asked once again.

"Tell Hana a story." She said straightly as she sat down a chair.

"What? that's it!" Yoh said dumbfounded. Then he sighed, there was no use arguing with his wife. She would usually win.

"Alright," The shaman went over to Hana's bookshelf and found a big book of fairy tales, He got it and sat beside Hana's bed.

"Oho! this shall be interesting..." Hao said taking a seat by the window sill folding his arms.

Hana's face brighten up a little and made himself comfy.

Yoh opened the book and chose a story... "Ah! you'll like this one. 'Alice in wonderland'" the shaman started.

"Uh... I don't want that..." Hana said shaking his head.

"You don't? Well, what do you want to hear?" Yoh asked his son.

"I want a new story!" Hana said smiling.

"Well, I don't know a new story..." The brunette said smiling at Hana sheepishly. Then he whispered to Anna who was beside him. "A little help please?"

The Blonde closed her eyes. "Oh alright... I'll help you out." She took the big book from Yoh and browsed it. After a few pages, "Here, tell him this.." she shoved the book back to Yoh.

"This? but I thought--" He prostested. "Just trust me..." she said winking.

The brunette cleared his throat. "Ahem. 'Once upon a time there were two children named; Hansel and--"

"Chloe!" Anna suddenly yelled out. Yoh raised his eyebrows and looked at her, "Chloe?"

"What? It's a new name. 'Gretel' is soo old!" Anna said folding her arms. Hao just laughed at them.

"Ooh... I haven't heard that one!" Hana said. "Tell me that one!"

Anna grinned while Yoh looked dumbstrucked. "Okay? 'Hansel and Chloe it is..." He said.

"Once upon a time... there were two children named; Hansel and..." Yoh glared at his wife. "Chloe..." Anna just gave a loving smile.

**(Setting is fairytale land... sumthing...) **

Yoh is Hansel and Anna is... uh... Chloe.

**HANSEL:** Damn, this costume is itchy! -scratches-

**CHLOE:** Oh stop whining ya big baby! Come on we got to get home or something... before it gets dark and I don't want to sleep outside you know... I need a warm, comfy bed. And make me tea when we get home... then clean the dishes, mop the floor, do the laundry, massage my back...

**HANSEL:** -sweatdrops and sighs- Oh boy...

When Hansel and Chloe was walking home, they didn't know that there was an evil witch who lives in the woods.

Hao is the evil witch.

**(Reality...) **

"Hey! How come I'm the evil witch!" Hao said standing up from his seat.

"Because you're the bad guy... so stick with it!" Anna spatted.

The fire shaman just mumbled angrily and sat back on the window.

**(Back to the story...) **

**EVIL WITCH:** -rubbing his hands together like classic villains do- Mwahahahahaha... foolish kids, I will get them and eat them both. Mwahhahahahahaha! -coughs, wheezes, coughs- excuse me...

back to Hansel and Chloe...

**HANSEL:** that's it! We're officaly lost! -kicks ground- I'm startng to think that we just went around in circles!

**CHLOE:** Uh... Hansel we did... it was just a one way route, you moron! -whacks him on the head-

**HANSEL:** Ow!

**CHLOE:** -tummy rumbles- great! Now I'm hungry! Hansel! Make me dinner!

**HANSEL**: How! we're in the middle of the woods! How can I cook here?

**CHLOE**: hmm... fetch me a squirrel, I heard it's the latest meat product these days... and I want it medium rare!

**HANSEL:** -sweatdrops-

Suddenly a mysterious house appeared out of nowhere... and it was entirely made out of Oranges!

Hansel and Chloe turned around and saw the house...

**HANSEL:** AH! Funga fufu! (translation in orangean language: "AH! Heaven!")

**CHLOE:** Oranges? I wanted it to be rice crackers...

The house turned into rice crackers...

**HANSEL:** No! ORANGES! Funga fufu!

the house turned back into oranges...

**CHLOE:** RICE CRACKERS!

house of Rice Crackers...

**HANSEL:** ORANGES!

house of Oranges...

**(reality...) **

Yoh and Anna we're having an arguement...

"ORANGES!"

"RICE CRACKERS!"

"ORANGES!"

"RICE CRACKERS!"

Hao cutted in, "I say it's made out of Curry Bread! Yum!"

Back in the fairytale, the house turned into Curry bread.

Yoh and Anna stopped and suddenly glared at Hao, "STAY OUT OF IT!" They both shouted in unison throwing both their sandals at the fire shaman, making him fall down the window. "Ow..."

Hana laughed silently and said out loud; "I want it to be a house made of POCKY!"

That made the couple shut up. They looked at Hana and they both sat back down.

**(Story...) **

Hansel and Chloe remained silent when they saw the house made out of Pocky.

**HANSEL:** Well, whaddaya know... a house made out from pocky. O.o;

**CHLOE:** Ahehehe... yeah, that's weird... o.O;

**EVIL WITCH:** -comes out of the edible house- Hello my dear children! Are you lost? My, my, little kids like you should be out here at a time like this...

**CHLOE:** Yeah, yeah. Quit the chit-chat old hag, where's the food?

**EVIL WITCH:** O.o; Uh.. right this way my pretties... make yourselves at home... -rubs hands together- Mwahahahahahahaha!

**HANSEL & CHLOE:** -looks at evil witch- ...

**EVIL WITCH:** ...You guys are still here! I thought you two entered... Ah well. -Pushes both kids inside the house-

Hansel and Chloe entered the house and saw a banquet of food waiting for them to be eatened. Literally.

**FOOD:** Eat us! Eat us! Stop messing with the order! Eat us now!

**HANSEL:** Ah! Food!

**CHLOE:** Finally!

The two children gorge themselves with the delicious fat-induced junk foods.

**EVIL WITCH**: That's it my little kiddies... eat up until you get fat and plump... 'Good enough to eat you up...' -rubs hands again- Mwahhahahahahahahahahaha!

**HANSEL & CHLOE:** -pauses and looks at the witch- ...

**EVIL WITCH:** Oh... ahihihihihihihi... eat up! -turns around- I really gotta stop doing that!

A minute later...

**HANSEL:** -In a cage, eating oranges- Funga fufu!

**CHLOE:** -In the cage also- Hey! I said I wanted a comfy bed! Not a cage!

**EVIL WITCH: **Oh but you aren't going to bed my dear... I'm gonna eat you both up! -rubs hands again- Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

**CHLOE:** I knew she was evil! She keeps on doing that!

**HANSEL:** Funga fufu! (Translation: Witch-eating children! Waaaaaaahhh!)

**CHLOE:** -bonks Hansel on the head- Stop talking like that!

**HANSEL:** OW! Sorry...

**CHLOE:** We gotta get outta here... I'm too young and beautiful to be eatened!

**EVIL WITCH: **-preheats oven and reads a "Cooking with Kids" cookbook.- Hm... I think I'll make 'roast boy' and for dessert; 'creme ala blonde' Mwahahahahahahaha!

**CHLOE:** How can we get out of here?

**HANSEL:** Oh I know! -gets a jar of magic beans from a nearby cupboard-

**CHLOE:** Magic beans? -bonks Hansel- This is no time for eating peas-for-brain!

**HANSEL:** Ow! No... look. -plants beans on the concreate ground-

Suddenly a huge beanstalk grew from the ground, up, up and away to the sky. Their cages were caught by one of the beanstalks branches. A great way to escape.

**EVIL WITCH:** Hey! What about my DINNER!

The two children waved good-bye to the evil witch and ended up at a cloud where a giant castle was.

**HANSEL:** Hey Chloe, I forgot to grab the keys to these cages... we're stuck in here.

**CHLOE:** No we're not! This cage is made out of pocky too! Let's just eat it and get the hell outta here!

So they ate the cage that was made of Pocky. When they finished, they made their way to the giant castle. little do they know that there was a real giant living inside there.

**HANSEL:** -squirms from under the door- Ugh. I shouldn't have eaten a lot back at the witch's place.

**CHLOE:** yeah, look at you, your getting fat! But don't worry, I'll train you back in shape! -grins-

**HANSEL:** Oh no... -weeps-

When they were inside the huge castle, they decide to explore the whole place.

**HANSEL:** Waaah! this place is so BIG! Literally.

**CHLOE:** Yeah, I know... -looks around-

Suddenly, the whole place shook and heard a loud and big voice.

**GIANT(Hao again!):** Fee Fi Fo Fum... Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum... I smell little kids inside my home!

**CHLOE:** -talking out loud- What's with the rhyming giant!

**HANSEL:** -panics- Chloe! Not so loud!

Suddenly the giant crouched down and found Hansel and Chloe under the table.

**GIANT:** Aha! I see you!

**HANSEL & CHLOE:** -yells- YAAAAAAAHHHHH! -runs away and climbs up the table-

**GIANT:** Come back kiddies! -looks around below the table-

Hansel and Chloe hid behind the jiggly red jell-o

**CHLOE:** -dips her fingers at jell-o- Yum! Strawberry!

**HANSEL**: Shh!

Then the boy thought of an idea...

**HANSEL: **Chloe, help me carry that spoon!

**CHLOE:** No way! I won't carry that heavy thing... you do it!

**HANSEL:** -glares and sighs- forget it.

Hansel put his briliant plan into action. He put the large spoon on top of the jell-o and tied a long string he found (it was a strand of the giant's hair) on a saltshaker.

**HANSEL:** Okay, this will do... Chloe, hop on the spoon now...

**CHLOE:** Hey! nobody tells Chloe what to do!

**HANSEL:** CHLOE! NOW!

**CHLOE:** Hmp! Alright, alright! geez... -rides on the giant silverware-

**HANSEL:** -follows Chloe- Okay... here we go... -pulls on string and the saltshaker fell on the end of the spoon, catapulting the children outside the window.-

**GIANT:** Hey! Stupid flies! -gruntles- now where are those kids?

**HANSEL & CHLOE:** Waaaaaaaahhhhhh!

**HANSEL:** Don't worry Chloe, we'll be saved!

**CHLOE:** -bonks his head- Idiot! How! We can't fly ya know!

**HANSEL:** She's right... Crap!

The two children we're almost near the ground, luckily they landed at Tom thumb's huge christmas pie.

SPLAT!

**TOM THUMB(Hao again!):** HEY! My Christams Pie!

**HANSEL:** -swimming in pie- We're so sorry...

**CHLOE:** Why the hell are you eating a christmas pie anyway? It's August!

**TOM THUMB:** -glares- You'll pay for my PIE you bastards!

**HANSEL:** Uh... come on Chloe! -grabs her by the arm and runs away-

**TOM:** HEY! come back here! -runs after the two-

Hansel and Chloe ran as far as they can and found an elevator... and hid there until Tom was out of sight.

**HANSEL**: We'll be safe here Chloe...

**CHLOE:** Ya know I could have taken him out! You're such a coward! -folds arms-

Then Hansel found there were buttons leading to different places...

**HANSEL:** Hey, look! -points at buttons-

**CHLOE:** What the hell is this! 1st floor: Little red riding hood? 2nd floor: Goldilocks and the 3 bears?

**HANSEL:** There are floors here? O.O;

**CHLOE:** Whatever... Let's just get outta here!

**HANSEL:** Where will we go then?

**CHLOE:** Press anything...

**HANSEL:** Anything? Okay... -closes eyes- Inie, Meenie, Mineie... Moe! -presses a button-

The elevator suddenly shot up, making the two children sick to their stomachs

The elevator door opened...

DING... "You have reached the 15th floor. Thank you"

**HANSEL:** -exits- Ugh... What a ride.

**CHLOE:** I'm gonna throw up! -follows Hansel and quickly goes to a nearby bush and vomits-

**HANSEL:** -collapsed on the ground- Chloe?

**CHLOE:** ... I'm okay... -spots a squirrel- Ooh... squirrel...

**HANSEL:** I'm never gonna ride that thing again... -looks at Chloe- what are you doing there?

**CHLOE:** Uh... nothing... -cheeks puffy-

**HANSEL:** What's in your mouth?

**CHLOE:** -shakes head-

**HANSEL:** Chloe... CHLOE! Spit it out man!

**CHLOE:** -spits out a pissed off squirrel and pouts- Sorry...

**HANSEL:** I never thought you'd eat squirrel.

**CHLOE:** Well, I wanted to try one...

**HANSEL:** -sighs- so where the heck are we?

**CHLOE:** I dunno... where do we go now?

**HANSEL:** I dunno either.

**MYSTERIOUS VOICE**: I know where you guys are going...

**HANSEL & CHLOE:** huh?

Suddenly a little fairy creature in a pink frilly dress and a wand popped out of nowhere (guess who? that's right... Hao AGAIN! LMAO!)

**FAIRY:** To the ball of course! and you two cannot go there looking like that!

**HANSEL**: -looks at his appearance- Uh... what's wrong with that?

**FAIRY:** Duh! I mean, jumper shorts! PUHLEASE! so yesterday!

**HANSEL:** -glares-

**FAIRY:** Anyway, -turns to Chloe- Let's start with you my dear...

**CHLOE:** Are you gonna make me pretty! -panics- O.o;

**FAIRY:** -sweatdrops- Don't worry, this won't hurt. -raises wand and tips it on her head-

**CHLOE:** -eyes shut-

Uh... magic special effects, etc... etc... done.

**FAIRY:** There! All done! Now that wasn't hard now was it?

**CHLOE:** -Opens her eyes and looks at what she's wearing- WTF! I look like... a guy! (She was wearing a ball suit for men) ...Nice suit though...

**FAIRY:** Thanx... -turns to Hansel- Now with you big boy... -raises wand and bonks it on his head-

**HANSEL:** Ow! Why does everybody bonks me here?

Uh... again, magic special effects... blah, blah... done.

**FAIRY:** There we go! Now don't you look charming... -bats eyes-

**HANSEL**: -looks at himself- WTFH? I look like a chic! (He was wearing a blue gown ball, with the puffy skirts and all that...) I don't wanna wear a dress!

**FAIRY:** come on now... -gets something in his pocket- You get to wear this too... -shows a shiny diamond tiara-

**HANSEL:** Ooohh... pretty... -gets tiara and puts it on his head- hihihihi...

**CHLOE:** O.o;

**FAIRY:** Now, for your transportation. -gets a turnip and a rat (same rat from the beggining. LOL!) from his pocket and does his magic thingy-

The turnip and the rat transformed into a... uh... well, just the same. Only bigger... O.o;

**HANSEL & CHLOE:** -Sweatdrops-

**FAIRY:** Well, what are you waiting for! Go on! You're gonna be late!

**HANSEL:** Uh... okay... thanks?

**FAIRY:** You're welcome... And have fun! -smiles and disappears-

Hansel and Chloe hopped on the turnip and Chloe whipped the rat to move forward.

**CHLOE:** Hansel, do you know where this ball is?

**HANSEL:** Uh... I dunno... We forgot to ask the fairy-lady...

**CHLOE:** Ya know... this place sorta looks familiar...

The two were in the dark woods... and they didn't know that the Evil witch from the start was there waiting for them at a fork.

**EVIL WITCH:** -rubs hands together- Mwahahahahahahahhahaha! thought I'd be gone now huh? No way! I'll wait for those children and kill them both. You're asking if I'm still going to eat them? Nah! I ate lunch at Taco bell an hour earilier. Now, I'll just kill those two for making me hungry!

When the two were finally at the fork of the woods... the Witch appeared before them behind a dead tree.

**EVIL WITCH:** Hello, kiddies...

**CHLOE:** -stops- Hey... you look familiar...

**HANSEL:** Yeah, Haven't we seen you before?

**EVIL WITCH**: Me? No. No... you must've mistaken me for another guy. -grins evily and rubs hands again- Mwahahahahahahahaha!

**HANSEL & CHLOE:** -looks at witch- ...

**EVIL WITCH:** -stops- Ahem. Uh.. where are you two going?

**CHLOE:** To the ball. But we don't know where it is...

**HANSEL:** Can you help us?

**EVIL WITCH:** Oh sure... But first let me just give you this so you'll have something to munch on. Here. -gets poisoned orange from his pocket and gives it to Hansel-

**HANSEL:** AH! ORANGE! Funga fufu! -gets orange happily- thanks mysterious witch whom we saw some place but we can't remember...!

**CHLOE:** -looks at witch carefully- hmm...

**EVIL WITCH:** No problem... eat it up. It's fresh... -smiles evily and rubs hands again-

**CHLOE:** O.o; Hey! that hand rubbing move!

**HANSEL:** Okay! I will! -peels orange and eats it-

**CHLOE:** No! HANSEL! NOOOOOO!

**HANSEL:** -bites oranges and suddenly falls on the ground, snoring loudly-

**CHLOE:** HANSEL!

**EVIL WITCH:** Mwahahahahahahahahaha! He fell for my trap!

**CHLOE:** Hansel you idiot! Why'd you have eat the stupid orange! -cries-

**HANSEL:** ...

**CHLOE:** -glares at witch- YOU! You killed Hansel! I can't forgive you!

**EVIL WITCH: **He's not dead, he's sleeping... an eternal slumber! Mwahahahahahahahaha!

**CHLOE:** Who cares! Now who's gonna do all my household chores! -cries even more-

**EVIL WITCH:** Uh...

Suddenly for no explanatory reason, a whole farm house fell on the Evil witch... (Eh? O.o;)

**EVIL WITCH:** Ow...

**CHLOE:** -stops crying- O.O;

Suddenly a little Orange man with a weird, creepy face went to Chloe.

CHLOE: W-who are you?

**ORANGE MAN:** I'm Lorenzo the Orange man and I've witness the whole thing...

**CHLOE:** You did?

**LORENZO:** Yes, I've also seen the young lad's love for oranges... it do makes me proud, eating his oranges all day... -sniffs-

**CHLOE:** Can you help me get him back?

**LORENZO**: Sure! Just slip on the Witch's lego shoes -points on the witch's feet that was sticking out of the house- to his feet...

**CHLOE:** And he'll be back again?

**LORENZO:** Yep, trust me... -smiles-

**CHLOE:** -gets to her feet and grabs the lego shoes from the flattened witch-

**EVIL WITCH:** Hey! My lego shoes! Ow... my spine!

**CHLOE:** Hansel, please come back to me... -slips on lego shoes to his feet-

**HANSEL:** -opens eyes- ..hum... uh... -sits up- Chloe?

**CHLOE:** Hansel! -hugs then bonks him on his head- You idiot! thought you'd be getting away from my chores eh! Well, think again! Hmp!

**HANSEL:** OW! What'd I do! -then he spotted Lorenzo- Hello... -smiles evily-

**LORENZO:** Hi Hansel! I'm Lorenzo, I'm such a fan of your orange obession and I'm so-- What are you--? Hey! No! Put me down! NOOOOOO!

**HANSEL:** -munches on orange man- Orenji good! Funga fufu!

**CHLOE:** You still eating that?

**HANSEL:** Yeah... This one's pretty good! -munch-

**CHLOE:** -sigh- you'll never quit it!

The two rode back on their rat drawn turnip and rode the sunset... they didn't get to go to the ball because, well, they didn't know where it was... so they just wander off to far away places... and they all lived happily ever after, execpt for the Evil Witch.

**THE END... **

**(Back to reality...) **

Yoh closed the book and sighed a relief... "Finally!"

Anna sighed a relief too...

Hao clapped his hands together, while dangling on the tree branch near the window. "Yey! that was great! but the bad guy got squashed by a house..." then he sighed.

Hana clapped his hands together too, "That was some story daddy! I liked it!" Then he started coughing a lot.

"Okay, okay, that's enough goofing around." The itako said lying down Hana on his bed. "Don't forget, you're still sick and you need more rest."

"Yep, your mother's right Hana..." Yoh said smiling.

Hana rubbed his eyes, "Alright... I wanna go to sleep now..."

"Okay... later you're gonna eat lunch and take your medicine again." Anna said tucking the little kid and kissing his forehead.

"Okay..." Hana said closing his eyes. "Oh yeah, thank you for telling me a story daddy, mommy... and Uncle Hao."

"You're welcome nephew!" Hao called from the tree branch outside the window.

"Aw... you're welcome Hana..." Yoh said ruffling his son's wild hair.

The couple made their way to the door while Hana settled in his bed and close his eyes once again.

"Sweet dreams Hana..." Anna said softly to Hana.

Yoh opened the door and gave a smile as they went outside.

Little Hana smiled as he dreamt about the same story that his parents told him...

**ooo0000ooo **

Outside, Hao got down from the tree and spotted the rat running with the buzzer again.

"Hey! Hey Rat! Come back! You're so cool! Whatcha gonna do with that buzzer huh?" Hao said chasing the rat all the way to the front gate.

**To be continued... **

**ooo0000ooo **

A/N: LOL! this is the funniest chapter I've ever written! LOL! Man I crack myself up! I loved that weird rat and poor Lorenzo the orange man! LMAO! whew... anyway, Watcha guys think? Hope you liked it!

...for now REVIEW while I make the next chapter... Ja! Later!


End file.
